


Home

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Series: ReaderxRivals [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, Dating, F/F, Family, Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Laughter, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Rain, Sleep, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: You spend some time with your new girlfriends at your home in the United States.
Relationships: Amai Odayaka/Reader, Asu Rito/Reader, Hanako Yamada/Reader, Kizana Sunobu/Reader, Megami Saikou/Reader, Oka Ruto/Reader, Osana Najimi/Reader, Osoro Shidesu/Reader, Reader & Other(s)
Series: ReaderxRivals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123295
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this? Because I like me some gay fluff. Duh.

I will put something here eventually. Sorry.


End file.
